Intertwining of the T Virus
by Audrey Noxy
Summary: Bella slowly begins to change after the Cullens leave and before she knows it, she is thrust into the world of Resident Evil. This is a story about the connection between two women and how they try and use it to take down the Umbrella Corporation.


**(You'll learn the time frame as we go along but just know this is pre-resident evil and post-new moon. Also, it is the summer so Bella is off school.)**

I'm your average girl. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin make up my basic description because that's what I am, basic. Well, that was what I thought till I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. When I got there everything changed. Suddenly guys were looking at me, girls were hating on me, and there was a vampire that wanted to date me. Yeah, you heard me, a vampire. I thought I found my soul mate. I thought he was my end-all-be-all. I thought wrong. Seven months ago my vampire boyfriend abandoned me in the forest after telling me I wasn't worth anything and was just a distraction for his entire family.

Within those seven months I have hit rock bottom, given up, and got back up. Within those seven months I have moved on and made myself a better and stronger person. Within those seven months have had visions of Alice almost every night. No, not Alice my ex's sister. This Alice works in security for a corporation called Umbrella. She's secretly been planning to take them down for their genetic experiments and viral weapons. I've been seeing and learning the things she knows through my dreams. I am very aware of her now and I know she is aware of me. We've never talked but I know she knows me. We've lately been experimenting and we communicate through notes we right ourselves. At first it hurt being inside her head but as I learned more, and the things had to learn grew smaller, it began to hurt less.

Recently though, the visions have begun to slow down. I no longer see her every night. I fear they will soon stop all together so I have decided to go look for her. I am going to meet Alice. I have already packed my stuff and I'm leaving tonight. I am driving there. **(Raccoon City of course does not exist so let's just assume Bella is able to drive there.)** I know this meeting will decide a lot of things for the future. I just sincerely hope things don't go to hell while I'm on my way there…with my luck I should've known they would've.

**(Resident Evil has just now happened while Bella was driving to Raccoon City. Alice has just been taken in for experimentation with Matt. If you have not seen the movie in a while, go to the bottom of the page for a quick summary so you can catch up. Right now is a piece while Alice is being experimented on from Bella's POV)**

I was about two hours out from Raccoon City and Alice when I felt a sharp pain in my head. It hurt so much that I even went blind for a few seconds. A few seconds was all it took for me to drive off the road and into a ditch blocked by the trees. I tried to get out the car but before I could I began to scream in pain. It hurt so much, everything did. I couldn't move, couldn't see, all I could was scream. Soon the pain became too much and I passed out. I don't know how long I was out but I do know that when I woke up, nothing was the same.

Everything was different when I woke up. For starters there were cars on the road I had driven off. But these cars, these cars were empty, some were on fire, and others were just bloody. I also noticed everything was sharper. I could see, hear, and smell better. I felt like I could run 10 miles and not break a sweat; mentally. Physically I felt like I could drop any second. It was such a drastic difference I felt lightheaded. I wanted to rest but I knew I couldn't, I don't know why or how but something in me was telling me it was not safe here and something was very wrong.

I checked out the cars around me to look for a sign or just anything when I found a newspaper in a police car. The header read, _**"The Dead Walk." **_There were pictures of people, dead people attacking. I quickly grabbed the shotgun in the car and cocked it. I knew I was on my own now.

_**Quick Summary of Resident Evil the Movie:**_

_**[Alice wakes up in the tub with no memory at all. While looking around the house Matt appears out of nowhere and so does the rest of the security team. Matt is taken prisoner and the team notice that the defense system let out a gas that can wipe memories. They hall go down to the HIVE and find Spencer on the train with no memory as well. The team explains what's going on and while trying to shut the Red Queen, super smart computer that killed everyone in the HIVE, down she kills three of the team. Finally they shut her down and go back to Rain, J.D, and Matt. When they get back they learn Rain was bitten by a "crazed" woman. They quickly get surrounded and lose J.D to the zombies. They turn the RED Queen back on and try to escape. Kaplan gets separated from them, Spencer betrays them and gets eaten, and Kaplan comes back and saves them. The four of them (Alice, Kaplan, Matt, and Rain) make it on the train. Kaplan gets eaten by the beast, Matt gets scratched, and Rain dies. Finally only Matt and Alice make it out and then get taken in by the umbrella corp. They take Matt to the 'Nemesis' program. Alice soon wakes up and finds the world has gone up in flames.)**_

_**Next chapter we'll have some dialogue. I just want to throw in there that is FanFiction so I don't have to explain everything since it's fake. So I'm not going to go into detail about how the connection between Alice and Bella came about but as we go along I write how they use it and how it affects them. Also I'll be making stuff up from now till/if I decide to write in Resident Evil. Please review, I just want to know if it was good.**_

_**Audrey**_


End file.
